Hotel Heart
by JustJalea
Summary: When Edward Cullen is no longer the golden child of dreary Forks,Washington, he befriends Isabella Swan. Bella is dumfounded as to why the beautiful boy is so taken with her and, more importantly, has no friends. She thought she was going into this for finding this reason alone. So why is she heartbroken?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people****. Well this is my first time actually writing a story here but I've been reading and admiring this site for quite a while now. I hope you guys enjoy this and please review I would love your feedback!**

**I don't own Twilight but I would love to own Edward ;)**

**Hotel Heart **

**Prologue **

**It was the second to last week of school when Edward Cullen dropped 50 feet down the social hierarchy. He was the golden boy of our little small; the guy that every girl wanted but was just of their reach. That was until one day he started sitting at lunch all by himself and no one- afraid that they would catch whatever disease he suddenly had- didn't even so much as try to walk past him. It was as if he was suddenly the black** **plague. Now this normally wouldn't be that big of news, but in a town like Forks, Washington where the population was scarcely 3,500 this was big enough news to be on the front paper.**

**No one talked to him anymore, but every one stared. Everyone had stared before but that was because they were admiring his god like looks. Standing at a striking 6'4 Edward Cullen looked like he stepped right out of an Hollister modeling shoot with his casually messy copper hair, that long, straight nose, and eyes that were such an intense green that if you looked into them for too long you would have thought you were hallucinating.**

**No. These stares were different. They were questioning, curious. People wanted to know why the Great Edward Cullen was shunned from the populars. Why so abruptly he was thrown away like an old piece of trash. And most importantly, why those green eyes held so much pain, lost, and sadness. Something was different about him, something had happened to him. And I was going to find out.**

**I'm sorry it's so short but it's just the first chapter so they will get longer and better! I promise!**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 1

Hotel Heart

You know, being anti-social is really bad for your health." I said conversationally as I plopped down in the seat right next to Edward Cullen. I could smell his cologne from where I sat and it made my mouth water. I consciously swept my hand across my mouth to make sure there wasn't any drool.

He looked up from the paper he was writing on, surprised to find me so close. I guess it was shocking to have someone this close to you when the whole student population was acting like you were some kind of alien from Mars.

"Umm, hi." He muttered quietly. His voice could make any girl swoon. It was deep and rough but I also noticed it was grave; like he hasn't spoken in years and it hurt his throat to speak.

"So, watcha writing?" I asked him as I stole one of the fries off his plate. He just looked at me, his green gaze wide. Edward stared at me for a couple of seconds before I began to squirm and a big, brilliant smile covered his entire face. It took my breath away. That smile seems to take all the age away from his eyes and face and make him look almost boyish. It spoke volumes but I didn't say anything…yet.

"I'm writing…it's nothing." He said in answer to my question, watching as I ate away at his fries. Yeah right I'm sure it was something.

"Sure." I spoke watching him fold the paper neatly but before he could put it away I reached across the table and snatched it from his hand, catching him completely by surprise.

His body flew up in a second. He was super tall and hovered over the entire table like a looming cloud. "Hey! Give that back right now!" he yelled, ignoring the stares our table was getting.

"No I don't think I will," I said in a fake thoughtful voice as I held the crumbled paper in front of me. "Things I want to accomplish before summer ends. Number 1: Swim with dolphins. Number 2: help an elderly person cross the street. What kind of list is this?" I laughed loudly.

Edward sat back in his seat, the anger in his eyes now gone." Well I suppose you can read it if you want," I rolled my eyes, like he had a choice," only because you're the only teenager I've spoken to in weeks." At this his once happy eyes got a sad look in them and at that moment something happened I never thought would. I felt sorry for Edward Cullen. He'd always had everyone wrapped around his finger so much that I never thought he would be dropped like that. It just shows who your real friends are and who are not. Sad but true.

"You're not afraid of me?" Edward asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why would I be? Do you have cooties?" I smiled. Edward smiled back and I couldn't be sure but it looked like I saw relief shimmering in his dark green eyes.

"You're pretty cool Bella." He said eating the few fries I hadn't already. Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"You know my name?" I demanded. I don't know why I sounded angry but I never knew Edward even knew I lived in this town let alone know my name.

"Well yeah. We have been going to school since kindergarten, you know. I've just never talked to you. Which I know now was a big mistake." He said smiling softly.

I laughed what I hoped not bitterly. "Well you were with your popular friends. Of course you didn't notice plain, average Bella." I said gesturing to my messy long, waist length brown hair, my chalky pale white skin, and plain brown eyes. I was just an average girl, nothing special that would catch a boy like Edwards eye.

Edward shook his head, that small smile still playing on his lips. "Bella there's absolutely nothing average or plain. I've never met anyone like you before." He laughed. I just rolled my eyes. He seemed to be really enjoying my company and this is the most I've seen him laugh in weeks. I felt bad for the poor guy. Even though Edward was really popular and handsome he never was mean to anyone or flaunted, he's really nice and easy going. I never really heard of him playing around with girls hearts or anything either. Which is why, I ask myself again what he did so bad that made him not have any friends.

"Edward why don't you hang out with them anymore?" there I finally asked. I immediately wished I hadn't. the saddest look I had ever seen on anyone came across Edwards face and I think my heart broke a little for him.

"I….I said and saw some things I shouldn't have. Let's just leave it there, alright?" I could tell by the pleading look in his eyes that he wanted this conversation to be over so I dropped it.

Before I could say another word the bell rung and Edward and I both stood up at the same time. He gave me small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks for having lunch with me Bella. Really, You didn't have to." And then he was gone walking out of the cafeteria with his head down and his broad shoulders slumped like the weight of the world were on them.

"Wait! Edward you forgot your paper!" I called after him but he was already gone. I picked it up and glanced over the list. My breath caught as I read the very last thing written in his scribbly handwriting.

Number 10: fall in love.

I hope you all liked it! Please review!

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight.**** But I do own Taylor Swift's album Red!**

I was never the girly type. But I'm not a tomboy either; sorta an inbetweener I guess. I despise dolls and anything pink but I've always been too clumsy to play on any sports team. While all the other girls were inside painting their nails or having sleepovers, I was alone in my bedroom reading a book. My mother, Renee, died when I was only two years old and my father was…well Charlie isn't the touchy, feely type. I know he loves me but doesn't know how to show it. So my whole life I've been a loner, always finding a way to entertain myself.

I guess I get lonely sometimes but I try not to think about it much. I did have one friend once. Her name was Angela and we were really close until she moved away six months later because of her dad's job. She promised she would call and send emails but after the first call and only two emails I never heard from her again. I was twelve then.

I wasn't fun or exciting or even bright. Just little old Bella who always stayed to herself. This is why I can't even begin to understand why a boy like Edward is always following me around like a lost poodle.

"So you really want to do this?" I asked Edward as we stood outside of Forks only pet store, Bit and Spur. It was the second week of summer and we dove right his list. He still hadn't told me what it was for and I didn't dwell on the subject long. I just figured he just wanted to make his summer a little more exciting and I was all for it. I knew the real reason I was so up for hanging with Edward because it was new and refreshing to have something to look forward to everyday. It was nice to have someone to talk to instead of the characters from Wuthering Heights.

I was currently standing a deserted pet store at 8 o clock in the morning instead of my warm bed because number nine on Edward's list was to buy a snake. I didn't ask why.

"Yes Bella I have to." I raised an eyebrow at his shaking hands but he avoided my eyes.

"And I have to come why?" I asked even though I secretly flattered even though he practically dragged me.

He didn't answer just opened the door, the little bell ringing above us. Immediately the stench of animals consumed my nostrils and I struggled not to gag. I grabbed on to the back of Edwards shirt and held my nose with the other hand as I followed him to the back of the store.

"What can I do for you?" Mrs. Cope asked raising a nosy eyebrow when she saw us together. I almost rolled my eyes. Mrs. Cope was the gossipiest lady I knew only behind Jessica Stanley.

"I was wondering if you had any snakes handy?" Edward asked nervously. I tried not to laugh but that sounded so hilarious coming out of his mouth.

The older lady looked at Edward as if he had just announced he was gay. "Snakes?" she repeated. God, help me. "Yeah we got snakes. What kind you want?"

"Um it doesn't matter. Just a snake would be fine." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looking up at her through his lashes. If I wasn't struggling not to lose it I would have thought that was cute.

"Good because we only got one kind." She said then disappeared around the corner. I burst out laughing big belly laughs that made my stomach hurt.

"Yeah just laugh at me make a fool of myself." Edward grumbled but his eyes were soft and alight with humor as he watched me.

I stood on my tip toes and pinched his cheeks," oh was little eddy boy nervous to get his pet snake?" I said in a fake baby voice. The laugh that had been bubbling through his lips stopped suddenly and his eyes were on my lips. I gulped and stepped back. Before the awkward moment could last Mrs. Cope came back with a bright green snake that had scary black eyes. She smirked.

"I thought this would match your eyes."

Edwards breathe quickened but he didn't freeze up as the snake slowly wrapped around his body. When Mrs. Cope had showed him how to hold the snake back in the store he totally freaked out and I thought he would faint on us. Now he seemed more comfortable with the thing. As we walked back home he had decided to name it Gaps. He said because it had little spots on it but there were gaps between each spot. I would understand how that boy mind worked.

Edward held Gaps out to me and I immediately grabbed him. Unlike Edward I wasn't afraid of him and let him curl around my arm.

"Edward?"

"Mhmm?" he murmured as he watched the gloomy sun dip behind the horizon. There was a light drizzle out and were laying on his front yard, wet grass against our back.

"Why did you want a snake? What is this list all about?" the questions rambled out.

Edward licked his lips slowly and played with the bottom of my old t-shirt. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"What, why can't you tell me now?" I demanded angrily as I sat up. I knew it was wrong of me to force him to tell me but I wanted to know why he all of a sudden started hanging out with me and why he got that sad, sad look in his eyes when I talked about when summer was over and it didn't look like he was going to tell me anytime soon.

He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry. It's selfish of me to be putting you through this." His voice was so pained.

I touched his back." No I'm sorry Edward. You don't have to tell me."

He looked up at me, a look in his eyes that threw me; a look I had never seen before. A smirk that I'd like to think was only mine came onto his beautiful face and my heart stuttered.

Boys weren't supposed to be this beautiful. Handsome, yes, but never have beauty like this. Inside and out. I could see the goodness shining through him and I couldn't help but be envious. He was the flawless I wish I could be.

"Thanks, Bella." He whispered. I looked over at him and he had a happy smile face and a look in his eye that made me think he was reminiscing a good memory.

I reached down and stroked leather like skin of Gaps.

" problem."

But really it was.

If you liked it review and tell me what you think. Maybe? Okay!

Peace3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so proud of myself! I've been shooting out chapters left and right! You guys will never know how grateful I am for the reviews and favorites this story has been getting, really. I hope everyone had happy holidays and a great New Year!**

**Now for those of you who want to know what the list is for. Well all you need to know for now is the list is a very important piece of the plot. **

**Also, those of you who said they would have liked to see Edward and Bella's relationship before the summer. They didn't really have a relationship; Bella didn't even think he knew she existed. I started the story like a week or two before summer for a reason. **

**Thanks and please enjoy!**

***don't own Twilight***

**Hotel Heart**

There was a noise against my window. Like a hitting rhythm. I just put it off as rain and cuddled back down into my warm sheets. The tapping got more persistent and there was some rustling in the bushes outside my window. What the-

Was someone trying to break into my house? It was early enough that it was still dark outside so I reached over and turned on my lamp. I stood cautiously and walked slowly to the window so the old wood wouldn't creak beneath my feet.

"Pssst. Bella!" I heard a familiar voice whisper down below. I dropped the hanger I had picked up.

"Edward?" I screeched quietly as I looked at him grinning up at me in a dark grey t-shirt and low slung jeans. "What are you doing here at the break of dawn?"

He just smiled up at me, showing of his big pearly whites. How could anyone be this chipper this early in the morning? That was the thing about Edward, sometimes he could be really sad but other times he could be really happy. It was bizarre.

"You ready to get the day started? I thought we get the day going early." He shrugged.

I just stared down at his pretty boy good looks like he was insane. I think he really was. "Oh yeah sure just let me get changed. I'm totally up for getting up this early every morning." My voice was thick with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes. Edward must didn't get the hint because he gave me a dorky thumbs up and said he'll meet me at the front of the house. I just stared after him, my mouth wide open.

….

"So what number are we gonna try to conquer today, oh mighty one?" I said hopping down the stairs of my front porch.

Edward gave me this really cute smile and grabbed my hand, twirling me around like we were dancing to imaginary music. I giggled as he bowed before me like a prince would in the old days.

"Well, Miss Swan, I thought we would try Number five today." He said smirking down at my happy face.

Number five on Edward's list was to perform in front of someone. I had been dying to know what this he was going to be performing was.

"Seriously? You're going to show me?" I screeched.

"Yes, but only if you promise not to burst my eardrums!" he laughed.

….Hotel Heart…

As we walked so close our arms brushed with every step down the quiet streets to Edwards house I remembered something.

"Hey, what did you say to those guys that made them so mad at you." I said referring to the populars.

He was walking backwards not even afraid he would fall flat on his butt. "I saw Mike Newton cheat on Jessica Stanley at a party with Lauren Mallory." He said forwardly. I stopped dead in my tracks, thinking I heard him wrong.

"What! And let me guess, you told her?" I predicted. I was surprised it wasn't a catfight yet between the two. Everybody knew Jessica was crazy about Mike but he just wasn't _as_ crazy about her. It didn't surprise me it was Lauren. Everyone has a town slut, right?

"Well, you see, I have this thing now where I'm always honest. So, I couldn't lie to her."

"And when Mike found out you told her?"

"Of course he and Lauren stopped being my friends and being the followers that they are, the rest of the student body did too." Shockley, he didn't sound bitter at all about this; like he had accepted it already.

I was surprised they didn't beat him up but I guess it's because he was just too pretty. Beating him up would seem almost unfair.

Finally we made it to Edward's big mansion like house. I stared up in astonishment. If I lived here I would never want to leave.

"Come on." He urged, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his house. It had a very homey feeling to it that reminded me of a Christmas morning. A lady that looked to be in her mid-forties but, really, you couldn't tell because she was so beautiful. Esme Cullen, Edward's mother. She had caramel hair and Edwards expressive green eyes.

"Well, hello dear," she smiled at me as she kissed Edwards cheek gently. When she looked at him her eyes were so tender as if she felt pain whenever he did. "Isabella Swan, correct?" she asked pulling me into a hug. Edward and Esme shared a look I didn't understand.

"Just Bella." I smiled back.

As we slowly climbed the huge staircase Esme called after us.

"You kids call me if you need anything!"

His long fingers gently stroked the piano keys and I was mesmerized by how graceful they were. As it turns out Edward had been playing the piano since he was six. It was obvious. He seemed to be in his own little world as his fingers flew over the black and white keys and my eyes struggled to keep up.

"Wow," I breathed. He smiled at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wanna learn?" he asked, raising a bronze brow.

"Me learn how to play the piano?" I laughed," impossible."

"Oh sure you can, it's not rocket science." He held his hand out as I hesitated, then finally took it.

My lungs totally stopped working when Edward pulled me into his lap and situated me_ right _where he wanted me to sit. My breath came out in slow puffs as he laid his hands on top of mine and guided my inexperienced fingers over the keys. We began a slow soft toon that had both of us smiling.

"See it's not hard." His breath was hot and sweet on the back of my neck; it had my head spinning.

We played for a few more minutes until I quit, telling Edward I wanted to just hear him play now.

"Edward you should definitely play at the county fair. At least then we would hear some real talent!" I laughed. He smiled but kept on playing a soft lullaby that made my toes curl inside my converse and my fingers itching to reach out and touch him. I couldn't help but feel this was just for me. That was absurd.

Then he did something I wouldn't have thought he would in even my most vivid dreams. He opened his mouth and the most tender, heartfelt words came out. It was rough, soulful, and so deep.

_You really don't know how beautiful you are_

_I think I've found that shooting star_

_Your eyes shine like a million hearts_

_Oh, oh, oh, baby you really just don't know_

_How beautiful you truly are_

_I think I've been dreaming of you for centuries _

_Maybe that's why I been feelin' sooo empty_

_Baby, baby, and baby you'll never see_

_Just how beautiful you are too me_

…Hotel Heart…

I think I'm falling more in love with Edward each chapter, are you?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Sorry that I've be M.I.A lately but it's summer so I'll have much more time to update! I really hope you guys like this chapter because I spent a lot of time on it!

Enjoy!

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

"Do you ever wonder where we go after we die? Like do we go straight to heaven, or do we have to go to take a test or something that determines if we go to heaven or hell? "Edward questioned, playing with the hem of my shirt. His voice was low and it had a strange undertone in it, like he had thought of this before.

We were lying on the hood of Edward's old Volvo, staring up at the starless sky. The moon was our only light, and the sky looked like a big black canvas that seemed to run into a never-ending path of darkness. "I don't know," I shrugged. "I may not be a very religious person, but I do know that's not gonna happen when we die." I murmured. My eyes were trained on the dark sky, willing a star to magically appear.

Edward leaned on his elbow and looked down on me. His eyes were smothering, a growing inferno of jade. I wondered why he asked me a question like that. Was he fascinated with death or something? He didn't seem like the kind of person that would be into that kind of stuff.

"Why do you want to know that?" I voiced my earlier thoughts.

"I just …I just feel…" then, as though he was jolted awake from a bad dream, he sat up and stopped himself. Suddenly, angry at him for keeping secrets from me, I sat up too and pointed a finger at his nose.

"Why are you always like this? You make like you want to tell me this huge secret then you shut down," by now I had stood up and my voice had risen. "Do you not trust me? If not—"the feel of muscular arms wrapping around my body, momentarily altered my outburst. His muscular arms wrapped themselves tighter around me as my breath hitched from the feel of his big body against my own. He smelled like the woods; Dark and mysterious. Every curve of his body molted into mine like they were made especially for me; like the missing puzzle piece that didn't seem likely to fit but it did anyway.

I felt Edward breathe in the scent of my hair as he whispered desperately, "I'm sorry Bella. God, I'm so sorry to be putting you through this, but please don't give up on me. I know I'm moody sometimes and I don't always give you straight answers. I know we've only known each other since the beginning of summer but…I do trust you. I do, Bella."

With every word that left those sinfully red lips I blanched whiter and whiter. He trusted me? Instead of dwelling on these confusing thoughts, instead, I decided to just hug tighter and consume more of his addicting scent. Hoping, his muscular arms could squeeze the fear right out of my bones.

"Really, I didn't know you felt that way about me." I whispered, hoping that I didn't start something I would regret.

With eyes that seemed too wise for someone so young, Edward stared at me for a long while before speaking. " I feel like I have this connection with you, Bella. Don't ask me why or how, because I don't know. All I know is that you should change your name to Angel, because that's what I feel you are to me. My angel."

Why did it seem like every time I looked into this beautiful, sad boy's eyes and listen to the grave words that flow from his mouth, I fall deeper and deeper into his entire being?

" No, thanks, I think I'll stay with Bella. It's much more underrated," was my witty reply as Edward smirked and tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind my ear.

"I'll just call you angel in my mind then." He said quietly, turning back to stare up at the black sky.

I think I just fell even deeper.

...Hotel Heart...

" Edward seriously?" I said unbelievably as strawberry icing was smeared on my face for the tenth time. I heard a giggle and looked over to find Edward stirring the cake mix with an innocent look on his face, humming a tune like the saint he wasn't. I glared at him and wiped the sugary sweet icing off my face.

"What?" He asked with big puppy eyes as he wiped icing off my face. " You have a little icing on your face, you know." He said licking his fingers.

We were currently tackling the third thing on Edward's list, which was baking a cake. When I asked Edward why that was on his list. He said that Strawberry Cherry cake was his favorite thing to eat but it mom always made it for him. He wanted to be able to make his favorite thing to eat. Of course, I was by his side making it with him. Edward being the playful child that he is, was constantly smearing icing on my face or throwing cake batter on me.

"I wonder how it got there." I said through gritted teeth as I took a handful of cake mix out the bowl and throwing it at his hair and face when his back was turned. Edward turned back towards me with strawberry cake mix falling from his hair and into his face. I didn't even try to hide my laughter as he just stared at me with narrowed eyes. Then, before I could even make a run for it, Edward grabbed me around the waist and smeared icing all over my face and hair. I screamed, laughing at the same time, as Edward and I ran around his kitchen throwing icing at each other.

This was the most fun I'd ever had in my life. Edward made me feel young and free. He made me smile real smiles and laugh real laughs. He made me feel like a teenager. I get these butterflies and caterpillars in my stomach when I see that bright sparkle in his eyes because I somehow think that's because of me. And I never want this feeling of utter happiness to end. I just want to freeze this moment and live in it forever.

...Hotel Heart...

A few hours later after Edward and I had cleaned the mess we made and finished the cake, we were up in his room eating cake on his bed. I was lying across the bed with my head hanging over the side and my feet in Edward's lap. I felt Edward poke my stomach and I sat up to look at him, with an eyebrow raised.

He smirked when he saw my face. "You have icing on your mouth," he said reaching over and wiping the corner of my mouth softly with the pad of his thumb. Our faces were right in front of each other ,and I could see every speck of gold in his eyes and every little freckle on his nose. His eyes were on my lips and mine were on his eyes. I felt like something was about to happen that would change our worlds forever. Edward licked his lips and eyes met mine briefly.

"Bella...can I kiss you?" His breath was a soft whisper that clouded my brain. I couldn't even breathe much less speak. My unblinking eyes were trained on Edward's, afraid if I closed my eyes for one second he would disappear and I would wake up from a blissful dream. So, I could muster was a small nod that seemed to make nerves jump in my brain.

Slowly, painfully slow, Edward's pink, soft lips descended upon my own and I was awakened from my trance. Suddenly I could feel everything and nothing all at once. Hot yet cold. Smooth yet rough. Good yet bad. It all happened so fast that I can't even sort my jumbled thoughts. The only thought that I could see clearly was that Edward's lips felt completely right on mine. Was that wrong?

~~*Hotel Heart*~~

Please review and tell me what you guys think because it makes my day to hear it:) Also, ask any questions you may have.

Peace3


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back and with another chapter! I hope you guys really enjoy this and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, or alerted this story! You guys really don't realize how special your comments are to me. Like I literally have this huge goofy smile on my face when I read them. It makes my entire week to know that at least someone out there cares about what I write:)

Enjoy!

*Don't own Twilight*

Hotel Heart

I didn't hear from him for an entire week.

No phone calls, no texts, no anything. The boy who used to practically stalk me everyday seemed to disappear from my life in one kiss. I didn't realize how attached I'd grown to Edward until he was gone. I'd become so used to seeing his bright eyes and white smile that his presence began to become in tune with mine. I tried calling his phone several times but Esme always answered and said Edward was busy, or he was out. When it dawned on me that maybe Edward was avoiding me because he didn't like the kiss we shared and didn't know he to tell me, I decided to stop calling.

I was a tough girl and I didn't open up to people easily. But somehow this beautiful, deep boy made my body glow and managed to break down the brick walls that sheltered my heart with nothing but jade eyes. He stole my breath away, then took off running like everyone else that entered my life. He was the first guy whose lips mine ever touched. When Edward fell off the face of the place, I think my heart did too. Well if Edward wanted to hide away and act like he couldn't feel the fireworks that erupted between our lips, then so be it. So could I.

I was in my room, lost in the magical, sad voice of Ed Sheeran as he belted out the feelings of being drunk. I felt drunk when my lips were covered by Edward's. My mind felt like I was in another world. A world of pure bliss where only Edward and I were citizens. I wish we could stay in that place forever but I knew Edward and I wouldn't have that happily ever after that happened in Disney movies. We were of two completely sides of the social ladder. He was beautiful, while I was plain. He was vanilla, while I was chocolate. He was black, while I was white. Edward was the type of person you just couldn't help but notice and admire. I am a Wallflower. I blended into the background while the world went on around me.

There was a tapping sound at my window and I usually would have put it off as rain but something in my heart, soul, told me to go to that window. I slowly padded over to the window and, somehow, I wasn't surprised when I saw Edward standing looking even better than he did a week ago. His hair looked like his fingers had been restlessly combing through and his jeans sat perfectly on his lips. If it wasn't for his sad eyes that looked old and worn out compared to the rest of his body, I wouldn't have noticed anything different about him.

The light drizzle that was gently falling seemed to surround us like a warm coat. Finally I broke the silence.

"What are you doing here, Edward?"

His head tipped forward and the grass had his undivided attention. His hands were in his pockets and suddenly he yanked them out and his fingers dived into the mass of copper hair.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I know that isn't enough for how I've been treating you but...I'm sorry." Edward said this helplessly with guilt and regret laced through his voice. By now the light drizzle had turned into an all out downpour and all I could hear and feel was rain.

"That's awesome." My voice was emotionless and Edward seemed at loss of words. Well he could just find me when he found his voice.

I was turning to close the window when suddenly found his voice. There standing outside of my window, with rain pouring all around him, Edward's voice began to reach deep into corners of my heart.

_This rain is pouring from every corner of the earth_

_and my heart is on this restless search_

_for the girl that haunting my dreams, my spirit, my soul_

_fighting to get out of this black hole_

_This beautiful girl with wide doe eyes_

_made me see the light in starless skies_

_This rain is pouring down loud_

_but all I can see is the sun and white clouds _

_This beautiful girl with a hidden smile_

_I think I'm gonna drown _

_in everything that is her_

_It's a blissful blur_

_Ohhhh, for her I'll go insane_

_right here in the pouring rain_

_Ohhhh, for her I'm insane_

_and I'm telling her in the pouring rain_

By the time his voice had faded out and all I could here was the falling rain on my roof, tears were running down my cheeks in a race to see which ones could fall faster. The entire time Edward was singing, his eyes were locked on mine. He was breathing hard and rain was dripping from his lips and eyelashes. It was quiet and no one said anything just breathed in the smell of rain and grass. I said nothing as I closed the window, ignoring Edward's crestfallen face, walked slowly downstairs and walked until I was standing directly in front of Edward. He stared down at me, pleading me to understand something I couldn't even begin to unravel.

I ignored the rain soaking my hair and clothes and coating my eyelashes, mixing with my tears. Instead, I wrapped my arms around this sad boy's waist who I had an undeniable connection with. Edward breathed a sign of utter relief and buried his face in my hair.

There was three thing I was sure of. One: Edward Cullen was hiding something from me and I didn't know how deep or big this secret was but I'm determined to find out. Two: Edward Cullen was unquestionably the most beautiful boy in the world. Three: I was irrevocably in love with him.

~Hotel Heart~

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next will be longer! I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter as I had writing it and please review! Oh and btw, all the songs in this story that Edward sings I wrote.

Thanks for reading!

please review:):):):)

Peace3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: She owns that, I own this.

Enjoy!

_The smell of Summer fills the air_

_and it's all you can see, feel_

_but as I'm staring at you through this summer filled haze_

_as I see is Heaven_

_all I feel is Heaven_

* ~Hotel Heart~*

Edward Pov

Bella launched herself at me in a glee of laughter after she read the words printed in black ink on the tickets I had just handed her.

"Oh my gosh ,Edward, are you serious? Are we really going to Miami?" she squealed in disbelief. I couldn't explain it but if someone asked me how it felt to see Bella's eyes shining like stars in a black sky, I would say it felt like I was untouchable.

I had got both Bella and I tickets to Miami because the only beach either of us had ever saw in person was in La Push and I thought it would be fun to see the beautiful sparkling blue waters of Miami. Bella must've thought so too because her arms were wrapped so tight around my neck that I thought she would never let go. And I would have no problem with that because when Bella touched me it seemed like sparks went of beneath every fiber of my body.

"Yeah, I mean, I think it will be fun to swim with the dolphins and see how blue the ocean is." I said hoping she was as excited as she seemed because I was afraid my joy would burst through my skin.

" You know swimming with dolphins is actually number one on your list," Bella said as an afterthought.

"Oh yeah?" I whispered as though I had forgotten as I pushed strands of coffee colored hair from her equally brown eyes, but the truth was I couldn't forget anything on that list if I tried because everything on that faded piece of paper meant something to me.

"Yep and you know we could do the whole send a message in a bottle thing that's on the list also while we're there. Get two things done in one go, yeah?"

"Yeah." I answered an I hoped all the emotions I was feeling wasn't showing in my eyes because if they were, I think they would knock me and Bella off our feet. Neither of us were ready for them and when the summer ended, I didn't want to hurt Bella. She deserved better than what I could ever give her. For now, I just wanted to feel her heart beat against mine and the feel of her eyelashes against my cheek.

As we lie there face to face, nose to nose, our breath mingling together and becoming one. Neither one of us were blinking, and for once in a very long time, I felt utterly and completely whole.

_-HOtel HEarT_-

Bella Pov

I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and down as Edward and I waved at Esme before we boarded the plane for Miami. I excitedly wrapped my hands around his and looked up into Edward's equally excited sea green eyes.

" I can't believe we're actually going to Miami!" I whispered as we sat in our seats, because if I talked loud enough this bubble that was holding us in this happy place would burst and I'd fall back into being the lonely girl I was before Edward came into my life.

" Well believe it, " he chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, " this time tomorrow we'll be soaking up the sun and, hopefully, you'll get some color in your skin!" He said laughing.

Oh he was such a comedian.

" You're one to talk Mr...snowman!" I said trying to keep my face angry but I was failing miserably. We both stared at each for about two seconds before we fell out laughing, our faces turning red and bellies hurting. God, I wish we could rewind moments like these over and over, and live in them forever.

People were staring but we didn't, we were in this clear bubble that was like a one- way mirror. Only people could look in on us, but we couldn't past this little world we were in.

-Hotel Heart-

The smell of gorgeous blue salt water filled the air and swirled into my nostrils as we stared out at what seemed like an endless canvas of sparkling blue. This was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen outside of a magazine and the smile Edward was smiling at me looked like something right from the front cover of a magazine.

" So...what do you think?" he asked as the wind blew his hair around his face making it look like a halo surrounding him. In answer to his question, I took off running towards the turquoise water, enjoying the feel of hot sand beneath my toes and the sound of laughter. I could hear Edward's feet pounding behind me and I sped up my pace until I felt his arms encircle my waist and pull me under the water with him.

We played around in the water until the tour guide came and helped us find the dolphins and told us how to play with him and all that jazz.

The dolphins were so happy and playful; they kept licking our faces and nudging us. After we had our fill of being underwater with the dolphins, Edward and I rented a little boat to ride out into the ocean in.

" That was so fun! I would have never thought I would swim with real dolphins before!" I said as Edward stared out into the water. He has been really quiet since we left the dolphins and I have been trying to get him to talk ever since.

" Yeah it was. I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself." He said in a hushed tone, his mind seemed a million miles away in another world I couldn't even begin to reach.

"Maybe we can come back sometime." I said in a hopeful tone. Liquid green eyes snapped and fire I had never seen before erupted beneath them. I gasped, taken aback by the anger in his fiery orbs that was directed right at me.

"Maybe," He muttered but the tone of his voice contradicted his words. For the for time ever, the silence between us turned uncomfortable and neither of us looked at each other.

"I guess this will be a good place to throw the bottle." He said quietly. Number six on Edward's list was send a message in a bottle. He stared at the bottle in his hand for a long while then angrily threw the bottle into the water. His jaw clenched as the bottle disappeared out of sight and on its journey to who knows where. I stared at him wide- eyed because I had never seen Edward this mad before and I had no idea what had made him so upset.

The entire ride back was silent except for the soft waves and our breathing. I blinked several times to keep tears from running down my cheeks. I didn't except for our trip to go like this or for Edward to snap at me for no apparent reason. I didn't deserve this.

As soon as we were back on shore I stomped up the beach, the thick sand slowing down my movements. I was about to speed up my pace when I heard a familiar male and an unfamiliar female voice behind me.

" Hi, I'm Irina," the beautiful, blonde girl said as she stood in front of Edward, eating him up with her eyes. She was the exact opposite of me. This Irina was tall, tan, and blue eyed. She was exactly the type of girl a guy like Edward should have. I hated her.

He smiled politely at her and said in that deep voice of his, " Hello, I'm Edward."

"So..are you here with someone?" The girl asked twirling a strand of long, sun kissed hair between her thin fingers.

"Yes I am, actually," In that moment his bright green met muddy brown and I turned and run the rest of the way up the beach. Feeling I've never felt before stirred up inside of me, feeling that left me feeling helpless and vulnerable.

"Bella! Stop!" Edward yelled as he ran after me. I ignored him and the hot sand, and kept running but before I could get any further, I felt a tug on my hand. I could feel the ground coming closer and suddenly I was on top of Edward. We were both breathing heavily and panting.

" Let me go." I hissed. I was angry. Angry at him for making me feel these foreign emotions and angry at myself for even feeling them in the first place. I fought against him but the desperation in his voice stilled me.

"Bella...please..."

His eyes were sad and pleading with me to hear him out. I stopped fighting and stared down at him. Edward traced the tear that caressed my cheek, then slowly kissed it away.

" I'm sorry I keep hurting you Bella." He whispered and he looked so defeated I wanted to do everything I could to bring that sparkle back into his eyes.

" You're not-"

" Yes I am hurting you Bella! It's seems like I'm the one that's always making you cry when I should be the one making you laugh!" He growled angrily.

" I haven't smile or laughed this much...in forever, Edward." I whispered, looking away from him. " Just seeing you smile makes me smile." I admitted, blushing.

He slowly pulled my chin back to face him and stared so deep into my eyes, I shivered even in the warmth that wrapped around us. Then, slowly, too slowly, he bent his head down to mine. But he didn't kiss me, just rested his forehead against mine. His eyes searched so deep into mine, saying things that his mouth couldn't and wasn't ready for. Then, he unhurriedly touched his lips to my lips. He didn't move them, just rested his lips on top of mine in the most beautiful way possible.

And in that moment I felt cherished and respected. I felt like more than just a boring small town girl that caught the attention of a guy that could do anything in the world. A guy that didn't belong in this world, he belonged in an universe all of his own.

I relished in the soothing tap of his piano fingers against the back of my neck, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt like my heart was finally finding its pieces and mending back together.

``HH``

I smiled softly as the warmth of Edward's arm held me close as we stared out at the midnight blue water. It was even more beautiful out here at night. The moon cast a spotlight on the ocean and the sand had finally cooled down. Wind daintily blew from every direction and all was heard was waves tenderly beating against the shore.

"Um..I-I have something for you." I whispered as I looked up at his strong jaw line. Edward tightened his arms and raised an eyebrow, prompting me to go on.

" Well, I mean, I don't really know how to sing or anything so I can't write you a song. However, I do like to, um, write poems so I thought since you wrote me such beautiful songs I would write you a..poem." I said blushing and suddenly feeling foolish.

"I would love to hear it, Bella." Edward murmured.

I clear my throat and began to speak noiselessly.

_It's like all the good things in life go unseen_

_That's why I close my eyes when I_

_cry, kiss, and dream_

_Every time a tear drop from your_ _soul_

_a star falls from the sky into an bottomless hole_

_It feels perfect when you and I are just lying here_

_and I don't have to feel_

_because when you're happy, I'm happy_

_When you're lost, I'm lost_

_You make me shiver without warning_

_You're like my coffee in the morning_

_I'm drunk on your smile_

_for you, I'll walk a million miles_

_Why does it feel like you're everything to me? _

_Why is it with your eyes I can only see?_

...Hotel Heart

It's not my best poem but it's really late and I wanted give you guys an update! I really hope you liked it. As we can see, Bella and Edward have a lot of issues to overcome and we still have a lot of things to finish on Edward's list! Please review because that's what keeps me getting my lazy self up and writing these chapters. It feels good to know that people actually like this story.

R&R

Peace.


End file.
